A Rocket To The Moon
by peblish
Summary: "Apa menurutmu masih wajar kalau seorang anak SMP kelas 1 sepertimu masih suka mengkhayal pergi ke bulan menaiki roket?" / "Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih realistis?" / "Mereka yang menertawakanmu karena mimpimu adalah mereka yang akan menangis penuh penyesalan saat mimpimu sudah terwujud nanti." / a KRISHO short-fic!


peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

A Rocket To The Moon

.

cast :

- suho

- kris

- other cast

.

pairing : krisho for sure~ ^0^)b

.

adaption story from a manga by taamo: "first love rocket"... even tho' there's some scene which i changed XDv

.

enjoy, happy reading, and dont forget to review~ ^^v

.

.

.

* * *

Pergi menuju ke bulan dengan roket adalah hal yang sangat Suho inginkan.

Pergi sendirian saja.

Pergi dan melupakan segala masalah yang datang silih berganti kepadanya.

Di bulan tidak akan ada yang menyuruh-nyuruh Suho untuk mengerjakan pr-nya atau membereskan kamarnya...

Di bulan juga tidak ada satupun yang bisa meledek atau mengganggu Suho...

Dan, yang terakhir, di bulan pastiㅡ

"YA! SUHO KIM!"

JDER! Kedua mata Suho terbuka lebar dan ia sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang menusuk gendang telinganya plus menghancurkan mimpi indahnya.

"Bermimpi tentang bulan lagi, hah?" Tuduhan tak berdasar dari Kim songsaengnim mengundang tawa membahana dari seluruh penghuni kelas matematika siang itu.

* * *

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar sudah tidak normal, Ho."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kesal kepada Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Suho gusar. Oh, ayolah, siapa di antara kalian yang tidak naik darah kalau ada yang mengatai kalian tidak normal?

"Obsesi tidak normalmu pada bulan itu." Jelas Baekhyun. "Apa menurutmu masih wajar kalau seorang anak SMP kelas 1 sepertimu masih suka mengkhayal pergi ke bulan menaiki roket?"

"Bukan mengkhayal!" Sangkal Suho tidak terima. "Aku tidak mengkhayal! Itu... Itu bukan khayalan... Tapi... Eum..." Hidung Suho kembang-kempis, namja itu mencoba mencari kata yang jauh lebih elite daripada 'mengkhayal'.

"Itu mengkhayal." Sela Baekhyun tenang sambil menyesap minuman hangatnya pelan-pelan. "Kalau kau masih kelas 1 SD, sih, masih tergolong wajar. Tapi sekarang..? I'm sorry goodbye, lah." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok dewasa dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat dengan gaya serta logat ala mantan istri Anang Hermansyah (baca: kreasedayanti).

"Aku tidak mengkhayal!" Suho mendengus kesal. "Tidak mengkhayal, tidak mengkhayal, TIDAK MENGKHAYAL!" BRAK! Dengan kesal Suho menggebrak meja kantin sekolah hingga gelas minuman Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja muncrat sepenuhnya ke arah wajah sang pemilik.

"Ups." Suho menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan saat ia menyadari kelakuannya barusan sukses membuat wajah teman baiknya basah oleh segelas cappucinno hangat.

"YA, SUHO KIIIIIIIIM! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Cicit Baekhyun saat ia membuka matanya dan tak sempat mencegah Suho yang sudah ngibrit entah kemana.

Mungkin, ia mau kabur ke bulan.

* * *

Suho punya obsesi yang cukup aneh dan tidak lazim pada remaja seusianya: pergi ke bulan naik roket. Ya, aneh memang. Di saat remaja-remaja lainnya ingin menjadi populer atau ingin punya pacar yang keren, keinginan Suho sangatlah sederhana, yaitu pergi ke bulan naik roket.

Mimpi-mimpi pergi ke bulan yang sering Suho mimpikan sejak masih kecil adalah hal yang sangat Suho sukai. Suho bahkan bisa memanfaatkan seharian penuh untuk berkhayal melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan di bulan. Bermain dodge-ball, membuat kue mochi dengan para kelinci bulan, atau tidur-tiduran sesukanya tanpa ada yang menyuruh-nyuruh atau memaksanya mengerjakan pr-nya.

Tentu saja karena obsesinya yang tidak wajar itu, Suho menjadi sedikit terkucil di kelasnya. Semua orang menganggapnya aneh dan kekanak-kanakan. Teman terdekatnya mungkin hanya Baekhyun, satu-satunya murid di kelas yang ia kenal baik karena mereka berasal dari sekolah dasar yang sama. Tapi status 'teman dekat' itu masih berlaku kalau pun Baekhyun tidak mengamuk karena insiden di kantin siang tadi.

Jujur saja, sebetulnya Suho memang tidak begitu menyukai lingkungan barunya. Ia baru saja lulus dari sekolah dasar dan masuk ke SMP ini sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, dan selama 2 bulan ini Suho masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya dari sekolah yang lain. Suho lebih suka sekolah dasarnya yang dulu, sekolahnya yang punya lapangan bermain yang sangat luas, sekolahnya yang punya ruangan makan siang yang nyaman dan mengenyangkan, sekolahnya yang punya gedung olahraga yang menakjubkan... Entah kenapa, baginya kehidupan SMP sangat berbeda dengan masa-masa sekolah dasarnya dulu.

Kedua orangtua Suho bekerja di perusahaan besar yang berbeda sementara kakak laki-lakinya yang terpaut usia 6 tahun darinya menetap di Jepang untuk kuliah dan hanya pulang setiap 3 bulan sekali. Karena itulah Suho lebih sering sendirian di rumah.

Mungkin rasa sepi dan kesendirian itulah yang membuat imajinasi dan khayalannya tentang bulan semakin meninggi dari hari ke hari.

Mungkin ketidaknyamanan Suho dengan kehidupan nyatanya lah yang membuat Suho begitu ingin pergi ke bulan untuk melupakan semua masalahnya.

Mungkin, mungkin itu semua adalah alasannya.

* * *

Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar mengamuk. Sial, batin Suho. Pagi ini ia harus duduk sendirian karena Baekhyun teman sebangkunya sejak awal masuk kelas malah pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih duduk dengan murid yang lain.

Jadilah Suho di sini. Di sebuah bangku pojok sudut mati kelas yang paling belakang. Uh, sial. Padahal kedua mata Suho sedikit bermasalah, dan sekarang ia malah harus duduk di bangku paling belakang?

Dan benar saja, begitu Kim songsaengnim menjelaskan tentang sistem operasi bilangan substitusi dan menuliskan tulisan tangannya yang bahkan sulit dibaca oleh siswa yang duduk di depan sekalipun, Suho hanya bisa menyipit-nyipitkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengenali dan membaca huruf dan angka yang dituliskan Kim songsaengnim.

Perlahan-lahan Suho melirik kepada seseorang yang duduk di seberang bangkunya.

Seorang namja berambut pirang yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mencatat di buku catatannya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, angkuh dan cuek, membuat nyali Suho menciut untuk meminta tolong membacakan huruf dan angka yang ada di papan tulis.

Ah, tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

Oke, Suho Kim, dalam hitungan ke-3, kau akan mencolek bahunya dan meminta pertolongan...

1...

Dikepalkannya tangan kanannya.

2...

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya.

2 setengah...

Diubahnya posisi duduknya menghadap ke namja itu.

2 seperempat...

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Tiㅡ

"Mau pinjam?"

"UHUK!" Saat tengah menarik nafasnya, Suho mendadak terbatuk karena kaget saat tiba-tiba namja itu sudah menyodorkan buku catatannya pada Suho.

Spontan seluruh penghuni kelas yang semula dalam keadaan hening itu menoleh ke arah Suho sambil mengerutkan kening mereka setelah mendengar suara batuk setengah tersedak saliva itu. Ditambah lagi dengan sorotan tajam dari kedua mata Kim songsaengnim yang berada di depan kelas.

"Mi-mianhae..." Suho meringis, kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu kembali berpaling pada namja di seberang bangkunya yang masih menyodorkan buku catatannya itu.

"Ne. Gomawo." Disambarnya buku catatan namja itu dan masih dengan wajah memerah ia segera menyalin dengan cepat.

* * *

"Hhh..." Suho menghela nafas sambil meletakkan baki makan siangnya di sebuah meja di depannya. Pikirannya kembali teringat dengan kejadian memalukan di kelas Matematika tadi.

"Ah..." Suho menoleh begitu kursi di sebelahnya bergerak ke belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia mendapati bahwa seseorang yang menarik kursinya ke belakang itu adalah namja yang ada di seberang bangkunya tadi.

"Kau yang kupinjamkan buku catatan itu tadi, kan?" Namja itu mengulum senyum seraya meletakkan baki makan siang nya di atas meja.

"Ah..." Suho ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk. Kesan dingin dan angkuh yang tadinya Suho rasakan tentang namja itu lenyap begitu saja saat Suho melihat senyumnya. "I-iya. Terimakasih, ya!"

Namja itu tersenyum lagi, kemudian ia menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Kris."

"Ah... Na-namaku Suho." Suho membalas sodoran tangan Kris. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengajak Suho berkenalan.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah meminjamkan catatanmu, Kris." Ucap Suho riang. "Sebetulnya... Tadi aku sedikit terbatuk itu... Karena aku kaget. Kau tiba-tiba meminjamkan catatanmu untukku, hehehe."

"Hm?" Kris menyesap segelas susu cokelat dingin yang menjadi menu minuman makan siang hari ini. "Habisnya sejak tadi aku perhatikan kau menyipit-nyipitkan kedua matamu saat sedang memandangi papan tulis. Orang yang menderita rabun jauh akan spontan menyipitkan matanya saat mereka tidak dapat membaca tulisan dari jauh." Kris tersenyum simpul. "Yaa~ jadi... Kurasa, kau tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas makanya aku pinjamkan catatanku untukmu."

"Ah..." Suho tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kris. "Yah... Aku rasa mataku sedikit bermasalah, memang. Akhir-akhir ini aku suka membaca sambil tiduran di tempat gelap."

Kris mengacak rambut Suho. "Cepat pakai kacamata, ya. Kau juga bisa menguranginya dengan makan makanan yang mengandung vitamin A."

Suho tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Hm. Arraseo."

_And suddenly he got one of the best feeling in this world: make a new friend!_

* * *

Semenjak hari di mana Suho berkenalan dengan Kris, kedua namja itu pun menjadi akrab. Sungguh, Suho senang sekali mempunyai teman baru seperti Kris. Sekolah pun rasanya tidak seburuk yang ia rasakan dahulu dan kehidupan SMP tidak sesuram yang ia pikirkan dahulu.

Suho menjadi tahu banyak apa saja yang ada pada diri Kris. Suho tahu kalau Kris adalah seorang anggota tim basket sekolah dan punya kemampuan bermain basket yang sangat hebat.

Ternyata Kris juga sudah cukup tenar di sekolah. Saat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Suho, seringkali Suho mendapati para yeoja seangkatan mereka atau bahkan senior mereka terpukau begitu Kris dan Suho berpapasan dengan mereka. Awalnya Suho sedikit bingung saat yeoja-yeoja itu mendadak freezeㅡyah, freeze. Membeku. Dramatis, memang.ㅡsaat mereka berdua menyusuri koridor. Tapi akhirnya lama kelamaan Suho mengerti kalau pandangan terpesona dan kagum itu merujuk pada Kris. Kris saja. Bukan pada Kris beserta Suho, bukan juga pada Suho saja.

Yeah, Suho akui, sebetulnya Kris memang cukup tampan. Rambut pirangnya. Alis tebal dan kedua mata elangnya. Kulit tubuhnya yang putih bersih memancarkan aura maskulin seorang namja, bukan aura ke-yeoja-yeoja-an yang dimiliki Suho. Oh, please... Suho juga punya kulit yang putih, tapi dilihat dari segi manapun sama sekali tidak ada pancaran maskulin dari dirinya. Diameter kedua kaki dan lengannya bisa dibilang cukup kecil bagi standar ukuran lengan dan kaki seorang namja tulen, belum lagi tubuhnya yang mungil dan tidak panjang (baca: pendek). Kalau saja Suho memanjangkan rambut cokelatnya sampai punggung dan mengenakan lipstik serta dress yang anggun, mungkin ibunya sendiri akan mengira Suho adalah seorang yeoja.

Oke, kembali pada Kris.

Yang agak disayangkan, Kris tidak pernah menanggapi serius para penggemarnya itu. Setiap kali dipandangi dengan tatapan penuh nafsu *APA INI-_-* oleh para penggemarnya pun ia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun, hanya berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan mereka terkapar dengan darah keluar dari hidung dan tubuh mengejang.

Um, oke, lupakan penggambaran ekstrim di atas.

"Aku memang tidak pernah menanggapi mereka dengan serius." Gumam Kris santai saat Suho menanyakan tentang para penggemarnya itu. Satu tangan Kris menopang dagunya sementara tangan lainnya tengah memegang sebatang pensil yang menari-nari di atas kertas sketsa. Siang itu Jung songsaengnim, guru seni dan keterampilan mereka, menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk membuat sketsa yang menyiratkan atau menggambarkan cita-cita mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanggapi mereka dengan serius?" Tanya Suho tanpa memandang ke arah Kris. Namja itu baru saja selesai menggambar sketsanya dan sekarang ia akan mewarnainya dengan cat air. Apa yang Suho gambar? Jangan ditanya. Tentu saja gambar roket yang akan menuju ke bulan!

"Karena memang aku tidak punya ketertarikan pada mereka..." Gumam Kris. Nadanya mendatar sekarang. Mungkin ia sedang malas membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini.

Suho menengadah, kemudian memandangi Kris dalam-dalam sampai Kris balik memandangnya. "Apa?" Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa sudah ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ma-maksudmu..?" Wajah Kris memerah. Astaga, ini manis sekali. Seorang namja berparas angkuh tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah karena... Malu?

Suho mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Emm, kau bilang kau tidak punya ketertarikan pada penggemarmu itu, itu bisa saja berarti kalau kau sudah tertarik pada satu orang, kan?"

"Konyol." Kris menundukkan wajahnya, fokus menggambar lagi. "Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Suho tertawa. "Kekeke~ aku cuma bercanda."

Kris diam saja.

Entah kenapa, rona merah di wajahnya enggan memudar.

* * *

"Suho Kim."

"Eung?" Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memandang ke arah Jung songsaengnim yang barusan menyebut namanya. "A-aku?"

Jung songsaenim mengangguk. "Maju ke depan."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi kemudian ia bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah meja guru di depan kelas. Sedikit risih rasanya saat ia dapat merasakan bisik-bisik dan tawa kecil dari bangku para murid yang dilewatinya.

"Ada apa, Saem?"

Jung songsaengnim menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengangkat sehelai kertas. "Apa benar ini gambarmu?"

Meledaklah tawa seluruh penghuni kelas begitu mereka melihat hasil gambar Suho.

Suho menundukkan wajahnya. "I-iya, Saem." Ucapnya pelan. "Memangnya kenapa, Saem?"

"Memangnya kenapa, katamu?" Jung songsaengnim tertawa dengan nada meremehkan. "Suho Kim, kau sudah berada di kelas 1 SMP, bukan kelas 1 SD! Apa menurutmu masih wajar remaja sepertimu, apalagi kau yang seorang namja, menggambar mainan roket seperti ini dan berkata kalau kau mau pergi ke bulan? Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih realistis?"

"Ta-tapi, Saem..." Suho mencoba berbicara, tetapi kata-katanya bergetar. Suara tawa teman-temannya yang semakin keras menusuk telinganya, membuatnya ingin menangis. "Ta-tapi... Aku..."

Suho benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dari gambarnya? Bukankah Jung songsaengnim menyuruh para muridnya untuk menggambarkan cita-cita mereka? Suho punya cita-cita pergi ke bulan menaiki roket dan ia menggambarkan cita-citanya itu. Apa yang salah dari itu semua..? Apa..?

"Sudah, sudah! Diam semuanya!" Suara Jung songsaengnim membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai akan tawa menghina dan olok-olok yang mengarah pada Suho spontan menjadi hening. "Sekarang aku mau kau menggambar ulang dan serahkan hasilnya padaku sebelum bel pulang sekolah!" Jung songsaengnim menyodorkan selembar kertas sketsa yang baru pada Suho.

Pandangan Suho memburam. Air mata menumpuk di sudut matanya, hendak tumpah keluar. Sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya. Suho tidak mau menangis di hadapan Jung songsaengnim dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kalau ia nekat menangis bisa-bisa ia malah semakin mendapatkan tawa dan hinaan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Tunggu, Saem!"

Suho mendongak mendengar sebuah suara baritone yang amat dikenalnya. Suho memandang tak percaya pada seseorang yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

Kris..?

"Aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang sudah Anda katakan tadi." Ucap Kris dengan nada dingin.

Jung songsaengnim memandang Kris dengan sedikit tidak percaya, tetapi ia segera mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan sinis. "Ya! Apa maksudmu berani berbicara seperti itu padaku?!"

Kris balik menatap Jung songsaengnim dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih sinis. "Tadi Anda bilang apa? 'Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih realistis?', huh?" Kris menyeringai. "Apa menurut Anda seni itu harus merujuk pada sesuatu yang realistis? Lalu apa pendapat Anda tentang seniman-seniman yang menciptakan lukisan tentang makhluk yang bahkan tidak pernah ada wujudnya di dunia ini, hah? Kalau Anda tidak bisa memprotes lukisan yang SANGAT TIDAK REALISTIS seperti mereka, kenapa Anda harus memprotes gambar Suho yang bahkan tidak separah lukisan para seniman itu?"

Jung songsaengnim terbengong-bengong. Seluruh murid di kelas menahan nafas mereka, benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Kris bisa berbicara secerdas, selantang dan seberani itu hanya untuk membela Suho.

"Anda menyebut diri Anda seorang guru seni?" Kris menyeringai meremehkan lagi. "Anda salah besar."

"YA!" BRAK! Jung songsaengnim menggebrak meja guru dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena ia benar-benar marah atau karena ia tidak sudi dipermalukan di depan murid-muridnya. "Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu! Sekarang kalian berdua keluar dari kelasku dan jangan pernah mengikuti pelajaranku untuk selamanya!"

"Baiklah. Justru menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Kurasa mengikuti pelajaran seni dan ketrampilan dengan guru seni yang tidak realistis seperti Anda adalah hal yang sia-sia." Ucap Kris tenang kemudian ia meraih tangan Suho dan menyeretnya keluar kelas tanpa sempat Suho berkata ataupun menolak.

* * *

"K-K-Kris... Ki-kita... Mau ke mana..?" Dengan nafas yang tidak teratur karena menahan tangis Suho mencoba mengikuti langkah kaki Kris yang cepat itu. Sejak tadi Kris terus menggandengnya menyusuri koridor sekolah. "Tidakkah kau pikir kita harus kembali ke kelas dan minta maaf pada Jung songsaengnim..?"

Langkah Kris berhenti dan itu sukses membuat Suho menabrak punggung namja itu.

"Minta maaf?" Suho menunduk gugup saat Kris berbalik dan menatapnya sinis. "Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh, sih? Kau pasti sakit hati kan saat dipanggil ke depan kelas seperti itu tadi? Dan sekarang kau malah mau minta maaf padanya setelah apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Ta-tapi..." Air mata Suho kembali mengalir. "Jung songsaengnim benar, Kris... A-aku... Aku memang tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih realistis..." Suho mengenakan lengan seragam sekolahnya untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu, Suho..?" Nada suara Kris melunak. Kedua tangan besarnya yang hangat memegangi pipi Suho dan menegakkan wajah namja itu. "Apa kau sudah melupakan keinginan pergi ke bulan dengan roketmu itu..?"

"Aku lelah ditertawakan, Kris..." Suho memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan butiran air mata mengaliri pipinya dan membasahi telapak tangan Kris yang masih memegangi pipinya. "Semua orang selalu menganggapku aneh karena keinginan anehku itu... Semua orang selalu menertawakan keinginan bodohku itu... Aku... Aku lelah seperti ini terus..."

"Aku tidak pernah menertawakanmu, Suho..." Kris mengusap air mata Suho dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan anggap semua orang menertawakanmu karena memang kenyataannya tidak semua orang menertawakanmu."

Suho diam. Nafasnya masih tak teratur. Matanya mengerjap sesekali memandangi Kris tak percaya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, tadi? Seni bukanlah seni kalau kita selalu menganggapnya secara realistis dan ilmu pengetahuan bukanlah apa-apa kalau tidak ada hal yang tidak realistis sama sekali! Apa menurutmu pesawat terbang bisa diciptakan kalau tidak ada yang berkeinginan untuk bisa terbang?"

Suho menggeleng lemah.

"Maka dari itu, jangan pernah lupakan keinginanmu, Suho..." Gumam Kris lirih sambil tersenyum hangat. "Mereka yang menertawakanmu karena mimpimu adalah mereka yang akan menangis penuh penyesalan saat mimpimu sudah terwujud nanti."

Tangis Suho meledak lagi. Kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan, tapi tangis haru yang sangat mendalam. Kata-kata Kris benar-benar mengobati hatinya yang sempat terluka barusan.

"Kenapa kau mau membelaku, Kris..?" Tanya Suho lirih di dalam pelukan Kris.

Kris tersenyum lembut.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak mau membela seseorang yang kusukai?"

Suho melonggarkan pelukan mereka, kemudian menatap Kris kaget. "A-apa..?"

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu dan berbicara denganmu... Aku menyukaimu, Suho." aku Kris dengan lembut. "Pemikiranmu yang begitu lugu dan imajinatif... Dan lagi keinginanmu yang sangat tulus dan tidak pernah goyah itu... Aku sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, Suho."

Wajah Suho memerah. Pengakuan Kris begitu manis membuatnya tak mampu membalasnya. Maka akhirnya Suho kembali memeluk Kris erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Kris.

"Kalau kau mau pergi ke bulan... Bolehkah aku ikut..?" Bisik Kris mesra di telinga Suho yang ikut memerah.

Suho tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja!"

Dan kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Tawa lepas yang begitu melegakan dan penuh keceriaan. Tawa pertama semenjak pengakuan perasaan dari keduanya... Ah, walaupun Suho belum mengakui perasaannya pada Kris, Suho yakin kalau ia akan mengakuinya sebentar lagi.

Keinginan ajaib Suho sekarang berubah. Ia tidak mau lagi pergi ke bulan menaiki roket sendirian...

Karena saat ini, mulai sekarang, Suho ingin pergi ke bulan naik roket bersama dengan Kris!

.

.

.

-THE END-

.

Kyaaaa~ ini cerita akhirnya selesai di malam menjelang ujian sekolah hari kedua ._. kwkwk~ cerita ini dibuat secara tiba-tiba abis dengerin lagu Like We Used To-nya A Rocket To The Moon + baca komiknya Taamo yang "First Love Rocket" ^^v scene awal dan konsep tokoh utamanya memang mirip sama komiknya, tapi jalan cerita selanjutnya saya bikin sendiri kok kkk~ ^^v

makasih buat yang sudah baca ff nista yang dibuat di waktu belajar ini :"D -_-

mind to review? ^_^


End file.
